The Moon Hates Me
by Ferret-Gone-Flying
Summary: My name is Gaara, and I have lived my whole life under the control of the demon inside me. No one see's me as myself, but as a sick allusion of the demon. Its time for me to fight back, and take control of my life. Without Shukaku. Gaa/Lee
1. Prolog

PROLOG: Gaa-ruesome Truth

As long as I can remember, I have had this power... The power to control sand.

I have known how to control it even before I knew how to walk. Most people would think this is strange, and they are probably right. But these powers are not my own. I did not teach my self, and I did not have a tutor. I got them from the creature that was sealed inside of me. Sadly, this creature is still here…

He is the one who controls the sand.

He is the one who kills everyone for no apparent reason.

He is the one who makes my life a living hell.

He is the curse in my awful life, and I have to live with it. And I have for over thirteen years.

He speaks to me, Shukaku the demon, in my sleep. Or what you normal people would call meditating since I am still conscious, only sitting still for many hours of the night. He tells me of his good old days before he was sealed in my fucked up body of a cage.

If I would ever fall asleep, he would tell me about my future in full flaunt rage. He said I would be alone. I would have no one to care for me except for him. That everyone would hate me with a passion. Though I have only fallen asleep once or twice, his words haunt me like a nightmare.

His awful cruel words… Horrible to one whom has no life, love, or happiness.

Because of his influence, and almost against my will, the only cure of my sadness is the blood of battle. Oh, to watch the enemies eyes twinkle in horror as they stare into our blood stained sands, seeing their only future: their death. The delightful blood that showers over me like the light rainfall in the middle of spring is extremely addicting. I am always caught up in the moment of their bloody death, but only seconds later do I scorn myself with harmful threats.

'_Shukaku is doing this to you! You must find something else to show your rage besides ending innocent lives! His words will come true if you continue with your gruesome bloodlust!_'

And that's usually when Shukaku starts laughing: 'We have already killed too many for your 'kind' words to effect us. Pipe down and enjoy the show. It will happen till the day you die!'

I shudder in disgust at his words. When will I die? Can I die? His sands protect me from the largest sword to the smallest drop of poison. I have tried to take my life along with others too many times.

No success.

Only a bloody carpet and the sound of cruel laughter crackling in the back of my mind.

His sand also controls me more than what people would think. I always have on a sand shell to protect myself. Shukaku, the evil tanuki demon, can control my movements and my behavior toward others.

I would want to talk to Temari or Kankuro, my siblings, and try to have piece with them. Sadly, Shukaku molds our sand into a scowl on my face, and a fighting position with my body. Then my own blood would shriek in fright and run away.

If only they would look farther into my eyes and see the true me trapped in these chains of sand.

If only people wouldn't run when they see me shriek in pain and think I am howling in rage.

If only there was one single person who would and could walk past Shukakus sands and save me from this awful hell.

But these wishes will never come true.

I am reminded this year after year.

Second after second.

Dream after dream.

No one will wish to see past the hard sandy shell of Subaku no Gaara.

No one will want to break the chains and set me free.

No one has and no one will.

I look to the moon every night and it speaks to me.

''Your life is a curse. Do not go hunting for some one who is not there. You are and always will be chained away. Subaku no Gaara, you are Shukaku.'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Gaa-ruesome Hope

I have always seemed to be the type of person who would sleep his mornings away and would be best described as, 'Woke up on the wrong side of the bed.' That is not I. Not at all.

My meditation practice from the night before breaks when my concentration is shifted to the stream of light that flickers across my lashes from my window. My window faces the sunrise, so when the sun wakes, I do as well. I would stretch my stiff muscles and walk out my pine door to the lobby, where they keep food for people who pay rent. No one would be awake in a hotel this early, so I would just pick something up along my way to the entry door.

Rain, sleet, snow, or sun. The weather does not affect me when I am out for my usual walks. You might be wondering why I mentioned snow. 'There is no snow in Suna,' you think. You are correct. There has and never will be snow in Suna. I moved to Konoha, the large forest city, months ago and I have found I like this place rather well. There isn't as much sand, so my demon can't posses me as much as he used to.

As I was saying before, I love the mornings. Okay, love is too strong of a word… I tolerate the mornings better than the evenings. There are no people around to flee from me, the night from before had frosted the surroundings, and the sun warms my skin while cooing soft words to me daintily. It is more calming to walk in clear streets with kind words, than to stare into empty stars with cruel words from the Moon reminding me of what I am. I don't need others to tell me what I am. I know what I am. I am Subaku no Gaara: Siblings to Subaku no Temari and Kw4aq22ankuro, son of the third Kazekage. I even know who I want to be. I want to be someone who will accomplish things with labor. Not someone who destroyed humanity without breaking a sweat.

I walk softly across the hard streets of Konoha, thinking of thoughts that had come to me in the night. I would occasionally walk through the famous flower gardens, and even stride down the empty store filled streets. An occasional person would scurry by taking no notice of the human with bright red hair shinning in dawns light.

I am rather thankful of this as well. The people here do not know Subaku no Gaara. They do not know that a demon wielder has moved into their tall protecting gates. They do not know of the things I can do. I am just another person in the crowd of hundreds that walk the streets of daily life. It's soothing to know that I can start new here. It is a good chance to forget what I have done.

Today started as any other day. I woke up with the sun; I walked down stairs to pick up today's breakfast and started to walk out the door. Advertisements would be posted up on the wall to the right of the entry, and a pure white one with red writing caught my attention.

**Are you a Ninja from a different place and wish to start over again?**

**Are you wishing to learn new things, but just don't know where to go?**

**Then come to the Hokages office and sign up for the**

'_**Assistant Ninja Program'**_

**This is a program where you get to learn from top Ninjas the way of the city and how to learn new techniques.**

**Become better than you were before you left your home, and be the best person you can be!**

This, to say the least, was what exactly what I have been hoping for. I had moved from Suna to escape from my past and my family, and I had been looking for things to do with myself ever since I have moved in. I had tried work at stores, but I was very inexperienced and had not a clue what to do. So why not join this 'Assistant Ninja Program'? I was a ninja, and I have already mastered all of the basics. Walking around every morning and reading at the library can be quite boring after years of traveling around and being assigned to multiple things.

I quickly memorized the address on the message and bolted out the door, looking forward to something for the first time in months.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two; Gaa-ruesome Manipulation

I walked slowly threw the crowded streets of the lush city of Konoha. It was about noon, the time of day when I usually was locked inside my apartment reading about the history of some old town. No one gave me any terrified looks, thankfully, and some even brushed up against my sand covered shoulder, and mutter an apology before walking on. But these close touches were not what were making me nervous. What was making me so uneasy was the dark lurking voice in the back of my mind.

'**Going to be a ninja again, are we? Heh heh heh. What a good idea! I haven't had a good blood bath in ages!'**

'_I am not doing this to please you. I am doing this for myself._' I told the voice.

'**What would the point of that be? Have you been lusting as much as I have?'**

I stopped walking. "No." I said out loud. The sand around my arm tightened. '_I am doing this to redeem myself and this program will hopefully help me take control of __**you**__._'

'**No one takes control of Shukaku! I am the demon of sand and can kill you easily!'**

'_You're__ the one sealed inside of me, aren't you_?' I answered coolly, walking again toward the Hokage office.

'**You can be very stubborn… But so can I!'**

My pace started to increase rapidly. My steps were becoming painfully far apart and led me eastward, away from the Hokage building. '_What are you doing?!_' I yelled, trying to change my direction.

'Who are we to walk in all nice and dainty to the Hokage and ask if we can become ninja? Not who you think we are kid.'

My legs stopped at a large building that looked to be a rather popular shopping store. People walked in and out of it bickering with friends, and carrying large bags of grocery items. My eyes widened in fear. '_You can't do this_…!' I whispered.

'**I'm not doing it! **_**You**_** are!'**

The sand surrounding my legs pushed away from my calves, rubbing painfully into my skin. The sand shoved more forcefully, shoving my legs apart till it looked like I was in a fighting stance. '_I am __**not**__ doing this!_' I screeched in my head.

'**Oh yes you are! You have your reputation to uphold!' **The voice crackled.

My arm was forced outward and my fingers shaped into a fist. I tried to move my other arm, but it was glued to my side, refusing to budge.

Shukaku made a strange sound that I could not understand. Then I could suddenly sense every grain of sand from all over the city lift off the ground, like soldiers ready to take orders from their master. I feared for all of those around me, producing a cold sweat under my manipulated sand covered skin.

'All of the ninjas will know you if you do this! You would be even more popular than before! 'Oh look! It's that boy who destroyed the grocery store! Let us go make friends and get ourselves killed!' Shukaku roared sarcastically.

'_I refuse to let you do this_!'

'Every day people would come to your apartment with gifts of fire wrapped up in a big gift rap of hate!'

'_It's not going to happen!_'

''Who is that?' 'Oh, I don't know… Maybe the murderer that we have accepted with open arms!?''

"No!" I yelled squeezing my fists shut in frustration.

Little did I know, Shukaku had released the sand around my fists, making my previous action a fighting move I used to call, 'Sand Coffin'.

Sand erupted into my vision and crashed into the store with the speed of a raging rhino. A giant, yellow, as big as my hotel, blood stained Rhino.

"No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, trying to call back the sand.

The building collapsed.

Screaming was heard.

Shukaku shifted the sands around my mouth, making my screech of terror sound like the evil crackle of a villain.

I could do nothing but stand there; Shukaku wouldn't let me move. All I could do is observe people crying, helping others squirm their way out of the debris, and think out loud 'What the hell just happened?'

Someone finally noticed me standing in front of the ruined heap of wood with my hand in a fist with sand orbiting around it. That someone yelled something at someone else, and what seemed to be seconds later, had me surrounded by a group of officers.

"Wipe that smile off of your discussing face! You're under arrest!" One yelled.

_Me_? _Smiling_? After something as tragic as _that_ happen? What were they…? Stupid?

'**They are only thinking what you wanted them to.'** Shukaku said quite smugly.

The officers were not the stupid humans here.

_I_ was.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three; Gaa-ruesome Similarities

The officers had dragged me back in the direction I was originally planning on going; the way to the Hokage's office. All though I was in chains, I found this rather convenient and chuckled to my self silently.

They, however, dragged me into a long hallway with big locked doors where prisoners were held. We stopped in front of the last one at the end and it opened up slowly.

It was defiantly dark in there. The light from the hallway shinned into the room reviling a sink, a small bed, and what looked to be a dog bowl with spiders in it. The most appealing accessory was the bleach while skull attached to a broken rib cage to the left of the door.

"Get in, parasite." One of the officers growled at me.

I would of walked in kindly, without any hassle, but Shukaku had different plans.

"**Is this the best you got?! I've seen worse restrooms than this lively place! What do you think I am? A girl scout! I'll be out of here in seconds!"**

The officer roared angrily and grabbed me by the neck and hurled me into the room. I landed hard on my face and some of my sand crumbled off.

"Just for that we are going to keep you in here twice as long!"

"Serves you right for destroying the building!" Hissed the second.

"At least I didn't kill anyone…" I muttered as Shukaku replaced the sand of my face. One of them gasped as if wondering how my voice had changed. However, they must have shrugged it off because the door then slammed loudly.

Our voices are quite different, Shukaku's and my own I mean. Shukaku had a deep, harsh voice that seems to spit poison with every vowel, and he has a constant annoyed accent mixed in with his sadistic humor. Mine, on the other hand, is rather soft, if not monotone. I don't really get to speak much, so when I do, my words are rather blunt and crisp. I would love to have a good conversation with someone, but Shukaku seals sand around my lips, counseling them from moving. However, he releases me from his hold, partially, when we are alone. Like now, for instance.

"Was that quite necessary?" I ask him out loud coldly.

"**Did you see that blondes face!? It was redder than your hair! Ha! A few more speeches like that and he'll be as dark as blood!"**

"We will not be doing that again. I hate it when you give people bad assumptions about me… You make me sound like a cold hearted murderer…"

"**I have no idea what you are talking about!"** Shukaku mumbled innocently. **"Here I am sealed inside you, and you accuse me of your own actions! I would never do something like that!" **

"You are terrible at lying."

"**Says one who blames his demon for his actions! You sound like a complete mental person!"**

I glare at the door in annoyance. Shukaku loves teasing me like this. Acting all innocent like a child. A child with his whole face covered in crumbs from the cookie jar.

I role over and get up slowly, taking in my surroundings in more completely. The sink was there, as was the bed. But, where- Oh… That's why my landing hurt… The dog bowl had jammed itself into my stomach. I would still see the impressions in my sand clothes.

"Could you perhaps take your sands away? We are alone now."

"**Hell no!"** Shukaku roard. **"Those bones came from some where and I don't like them! Also, we don't know when those chickens are coming back. Don't want to reveal ourselves to early, now do we?"**

"Said the demon who decided to destroy an innocent grocery store."

Shukaku growled and let my sands fall to my feel. The color changed rather slowly as it separated from my skin. I could see my 'hair' slowly blend into my 'clothes', mixing in color to a murky brown, then to a crisp yellow. I stepped out of the hill at my feel and called to the sand in my mind to take shape. The sand twitched then shifted loyally into what looked like a gourd.

People see me as a short, teen with red hair with forest green eyes and tanned skin. Underneath my shell, however, my features are very different. My hair is as dark as blood, and shines like fire in sunlight. My eyes are a soft green with dark rings around them, making their color even more vibrant. My other self has very faint eyebrows, when in truth I have none.

Another difference I have from my shell is that I have no tattoo. The shells tattoo is the kanji sign for love: Ai. Shukaku thought it would be amusing to give me a label. He said people would be able to recognize me by my tattoo as well by my rings around my eyes. **'Make people run from ai,' **he would say. Yet I refuse to get an actual tattoo for obvious reasons.

My shell is almost a completely different person, my secret identity if you will. My shell has a sharp, almost fierce appearance with a glare always present on its face. It walks slouched, and seems to be glaring at anything that moves. The clothes it weirs are black with netting and belts; punk almost. I do my best to be the opposite of Shukaku's version of me. My hair is longer, I show my forehead bluntly showing I have no tattoo. I stand up straight, never slouching over, and my strides are quick, almost planned out. I have soft pale skin since I am never in the sun. I also have no scars or bruises, since my shell takes all of my damage for me. I weir a dark blue turtle neck with light colored pants.

If you would compare my shell and myself together, you might say we are two different people. Scared, rough, and angry compared to calm, neat and relatively kind. The good and bad styles of Subaku no Gaara.

I should say that my shell is Subaku no Gaara. Subaku no Gaara is cold hearted and mean, I must admit… So I guess without my shell I am just Gaara. No murder, no blood, just confident with finding changing.

Yes… That's who I am! I am Gaara! Shukaku can control Subaku, but not Gaara!

I laugh happily to myself and stretch my arms to the ceiling, happy that I can move freely without feeling the rough grains rubbing against me constantly. A smile crawls onto my face as I stretch down to me feet.

There is a sudden click heard from behind me, making me stand once again and whip around to confront the sound.

The gourd melts and reforms itself over my pale skin ice more. My worried frown is quickly replaced by a sandy scowl as my cells door opens slowly.

The blond officer appears in the door and glares at me. He steps to the side to make space for me to exit.

"Out maggot. The Hokage wants to speak to you."

I nod in agreement, but Shukaku makes my movement seem cocky and annoyed. I step out of the cell and thank the officer; **"About time you let me out! If I was in there for another minuet I would of torn the whole building down and probably of set it on fire!"**

Cocky… My shell is also extremely cocky…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four; Gaa-ruesome Defiance

The distance from the cells to the Hokages office was actually a very short distance. They must have set it up so close so when the Hokage needed a little chat with the prisoners, he/she didn't have to go very far. But there was a downfall to this setup…

'_If someone escapes, the Hokage would be the first to go…_' I think to myself, worried. Shukaku laughs and says this out loud. Only in his special way of speaking…

Obviously, the officers didn't like this. So, as a result, they kicked open the door and hurled me into the Hokages office.

The office was made of wood and had a few bookshelves on the sides, and a desk in front of the wall of windows. Thankfully this room didn't have a small bowl to crush my insides.

I pushed myself off of the floor slowly into a sitting position and turned to see if the officers would do more. They just sneered and slammed the door shut.

"So you're the trouble maker, huh?"

I turned my head around slowly to see a woman sitting at a desk, writing something down on a sheet of paper. She had light blond hair in two ponytails. Her face was smooth and her eyes were a light brown color. She had what looked to be a gem on her forehead. Her arms were crossed over her chest, but I could tell that she had a rather large pair.

I nodded, but Subaku glared and grunted.

The woman looked up from her paper and glared at me. "What were you thinking destroying a grocery store? Was it fun? All of the supplies you ruined for a little bit of fun? What were you thinking?"

I could feel Subaku smile. **"It **_**was**_** only **_**one**_** building." **He growled as he lifted us off of the floor. He then pulled us to a wall and slouched against it. I tisked in disgust, but he paid no attention. **"I could have destroyed the building next to it. Or I could have destroyed the whole block. Good thing your officers caught me before I did that."** He smiled cruelly. **"Think of all of the lives lost! All the damage! All of the **_**blood**_**!"**

Suddenly, the woman was in front of us and grabbed Subaku by the collar.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't lock you away for the rest of your life!" She spat angrily.

Subaku shuddered for the worst and he readied himself to be thrown. But he forgot to control his mouth.

"Because I didn't want to do it."

She let go of his collar in shock at my voice. She shook her head and stared at us in confusion. She turned away and muttered something to herself. She sat down in her desk and rested her head on her hand to probably think about something.

'**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!' **Shukaku yelled at me. He released the sands from the back of Subaku's head, and slammed mine into the wall.

I hissed in pain, almost trying to attract the Hokages attention. '_She needed an answer_!'

'**From **_**me**_**, you maggot! Your random speech patterns today are really starting to piss me off. Knock it off now before I really hurt you!'**

The Hokage was staring at me in confusion once again. She turned back to her papers before speaking again. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No ma'am." The sand around my arms tightened painfully.

"Where are you from?"

"Su-"

"The land of Waves." Subaku fell to the floor and bashed my face into the hard wood.

"Oh? From the reports, you can control sand… Is that right?"

"**Yes!"** Subaku growled angrily.

"That is a strange jitsu for someone who comes from the Waves…"

"**Because I don-"**

"Yes my lady... It **is** rather bizarre. My parents came from somewhere else before moving to the Wave, but they didn't tell me where," I said as I staggered up from of the floor.

Sand cut all over my body, made me bleed under the Subaku shell.

I winced in pain a couple of times, and apparently the Hokage noticed because her own eyes clouded with worry. We must have been confusing her immensely.

"What is your name?"

I had to think fast because I knew Shukaku would say Subaku s name. That name was used in almost every warning report that came from Suna. I was a rather unpopular person all throughout the land.

"**My name? My name is-"**

"Kazan." I spat out quickly.

"No last name?" She asked, probably trying to figure out whom to respond to.

"I do have one, but I would rather not use it. No one calls me by it anyway."

She nodded slowly, taking in my name and probably wondering why I was slamming my hands into every sharp object within grabbing distance.

"So… Uh… Kazan… Why did you come to Konoha?"

"**To dest-"**

I could not let him finish. He would have said **'To destroy your pitiful city'**, but I couldn't allow him. I would rather him humiliate me in front of a powerful leader, than be killed or locked in a cell for life.

"I wished to learn from some of the ninjas here and hopefully become much stronger. I sadly don't have much control of my sands. I was trying to fly above the building to get a better view of the city, but my sand became too much to control and destroyed your grocery story. I apologize." I bowed over respectfully, but I must have calculated my distance wrong because I slammed my head onto her desk.

"… Kazan are you alright?"

"**P**e**a**c**h**y**.**" Subaku and I growled. Or rather, he growled, and I hissed in pain.

"Very well." She said. She leaned over and pushed a button above a speakerphone and spoke something into it. I would have caught it if I wasn't arguing uncontrollably with Shukaku.

"Now, Kazan." She started to say. I ignored Shukaku's threats and tried to listen to the leader. "I cannot allow you to walk out of here without a punishment, or at least without someone to look after you. So I will allow you to start training as long as you promise me that you will do your best to control your sand."

Our next movement must have looked very strange: I tried to change the sands into a smile, but it ended up being a scowl. Then our head was twitched into an odd angel, a mix in between a nod and a shake.

She almost looked offended when I spat out, "That would be a good idea! Thank you!"

My arms then flinched to my sides and my elbows dug into my ribs. Shukaku made my leg kick to the side and I slammed into the ground. Subaku was shivering angrily as he let us up while forcibly making us brushed off his clothes.

The Hokage cocked an eyebrow at us, so we shrugged off our movement calmly.

'_Way to go… We must look like a freak to her…_'

'**It's not **_**my**_** fault **_**you**_** won't shut**_** up**_**!'**

"Tsunade-sama?" A voice called from behind the door.

"Oh, yes! Please come in!" said the Hokage whose name was apparently Tsunade...

A tall boy then walked in wearing a green jumpsuit. His hair was black in a bowl cut and his eyes were rather large.

Tsunade smiled at me and waved a hand at the boy. "Kazan let me introduce you to the one who will be assisting you while you stay! His name is Rock Lee."

"Yosh!" Called previously named Rock Lee happily.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five; Apparent-Lee Strange

I was training by myself when I was suddenly summoned to the Hokages office. I accepted happily and ran ready to accept anything Tsunade-sama would give me.

When I walked into Tsunade-samas office, I saw something I didn't expect. Or rather, _someone_ I didn't expect.

His hair was light red with dark green eyes that seemed to peruse into my own with anger. Yet behind this anger curiosity seemed to shine. His stance was odd, as if just recovering from being punched in the stomach or someplace lower. His hands were bleeding slightly, and there was a bloody bruise next to a tattoo on his forehead. Either Tsunade was extremely cross with the boy, or he had done these things to himself.

He must have noticed me starring at him because he growled and pointed at me. **"**_**What**_** is **_**that**_**?"**

"_That_ is Rock Lee, your guide while you are here. You promised to be good while here, remember?" Tsunade gave the boy the look of a worried mother.

The boy narrowed his eyes and flinched. His eyes then became a lighter green. He turned his head and nodded to Tsunade. "Yes. I remember." He then turned back to me and gave a small smile. "My apologies."

I would have been thankful for the thanks, but then his smile melted into a cruel scowl and dipped his head very close to the ground, as if making a bow… That made his head bash into the floor.

I stared at the apparently spineless boy in wonder. My eyes glanced up to Tsunade-sama to see her staring at the boy as well. I walked around him to talk to her.

On my way I herd the boy hiss, **"That was not allowed! Never allowed! What have I told you?!"** Only to mutter back, "I am fighting this time. You _can't_ stop me." He continued on, but I was too far away to hear.

"You said something about me being his guide. Is this true?" I asked.

Tsunade-sama didn't look up from the boy, but she nodded to me. "He destroyed the grocery store a few blocks away from here. I thought he was a terrorist, but he seems unable to have a straight conversation without arguing with himself. Those injuries on his hands… He did them to himself just a few minuets ago." She looked to the side of her desk and I followed her glance. There was a small pool of blood leaking onto the floor. "At first glance, I would think he would be rude and heartless. But when he starts speaking, his voice changes. It was at first what I intended it to be, but then it became sweet; Desperate almost. It's really strange. Like two people in the same body."

The boy wobbled up from the floor, struggling to get up as if he had been asleep for hours. His head was tilted over, his chin almost touching his chest. His arms dangled to his side and swayed when he turned around slowly. As he turned, he swung his head over to his right shoulder, his neck muscles refusing to lift his head up openly. His eyes were fogged and he just stood there, pelvis rocked forward to support his somewhat limp upper body.

We could do nothing but stare at him.

"I don't know why he does this, but I only just met him. Perhaps you could figure out what is wrong with him. He can't control his sands very well, yet he seems to have the body of a ninja. Watch over him, will you?" Tsunade-sama said hopefully.

I nodded my head slowly, unsure if I was up to the challenge. I had taken notes to leaders thousands of miles away, I have helped villages recover from massive storms, and I have escorted princesses to the other side of the country, but I have never looked after someone by myself. I was supposed to help him? How?

I shook the negative out of my head, struggling to focus on the positive. It would be a new challenge! I could become stronger mentally with this boy! I nodded again back to Tsunade-sama more confidently. She smiled slightly, only to look back to the boy.

His position had changed. His stance was firm, almost looking like a statue. His arms were crossed and his head was held up strongly. His eyes were locked with something past the windows, and twitched randomly.

I took a step towards him, a smile creeping up on my face. "What is your name?" I ask kindly, hopping to catch is attention.

His gaze didn't change. He kept staring past the window. However, his lip twitched outwardly, trying to form words. Deep crackling rumbled from inside of him and growls escaping from his lips produced an intimidating laugh.

"**So the boy wants to know our name. How interesting…"** He whispered. His eyes moved suddenly and lock with my own. They shone mischievously, losing their fog instantly.

"_My_ name is Su-"

"Kazan!" suddenly blurts out instead, interrupting the first voice almost immediately. I wondered what the first voice was planning on saying but decided to go with the second voice.

"Kazan?" I respond, making sure I got the name right.

His eyes shine happily, but then gloss over with anger. He starts twitching all over, as if something was dragging something terrible over his skin. His eyes twinkle in pain, but then stop, as suddenly as they had started.

Kazan turns around quickly and starts to walk to the door. He pauses for a moment, only to glare menacingly at me once again.

I turned to Tsunade-sama, and she nodded, allowing me to leave with the strange boy.

I decided to take Kazan to my training grounds to see exactly what ninja moves he could do.

When we entered the forest, Kazan seemed to purr ecstatically. He brushed every tree that crossed our path, and his steps became lighter, refusing to be close together. He broke through the forest before I did, and started pacing up and down the sand trap that was to the side of the fighting dummies.

"You must really like sand!" I said happily, observing him prowl into and out of the sand.

His head turned to me, as if enraged that I spoke. His glare disappears as he treaded into the grains, and his eyes twinkled with pleasure. **"You could never understand…"** He growled darkly as he slumped on to his rear.

Sand started to lift out of the pit and dance around him in a calm and soothing manner . The sand weaved in and out of itself and formed what looked like a twinned ladder. The ladder twitched and morphed into what look like a hand. The hand levitated through the air sluggishly and dragged its fingers until it reached a large mound of rocks. The hand widened and snatched up the largest rock, playing with it like it was only a feather.

Kazans laugh reached my ears, crackling with mischief. The next think I knew the rock landed a foot in front of me.

I leaped back; surprised it had reached me so fast. I heared another crash in the ground and realize that another rock was thrown behind me.

'What is he doing?' I asked myself as I saw another rock land a few feet to my right, touching the first two rocks evenly. Then realization hit me.

I charged out of the three-rock formation before another rock fell from the sky, dripping with coarse sand. I leaped up and see what Kazan had made. He had made a cage of rock with which he was planned to trap me…

"**What's wrong Lee? Afraid of some falling rocks?"** He growled.

I chuckled. "Nope! I was just worried that you were going to crush me!"

I saw Kazan reposition himself in the sand, turning over to get more comfortable and to see me. He smiled smugly and lifted his hand above his head into a claw shape.

"**Wish to fight me?"** He growled. He didn't wait for an answer because he was suddenly climbing out of the sand. He stood up once he was out and crossed his arms, just like he had done at Tsunade-samas office.

I smile and got into position myself.

"Ready when-" I start to say, but then a wave of sand shot itself at me, knocking me over.

I shook off my surprise and caught my footing in the grass, rearing myself up correctly. The sand took hold of me again, and slams me into the ground. It hurt immensely, but I shifted my weight to my right, and speed around the sand, trying to avoid it. Just as the sand was out of my view, more erupts from every direction, blocking everything else. It plummeted down onto me, rasping against my skin roughly, making my skin feel raw. The sensation became coarser, and started to cut roughly into my flesh. The pain was everywhere...

As fast as I could, I leaped up from the ground and sprinted away from the sand. I smiled when I saw the wave slump back to the ground in defeat.

'I got past it!' I cheer happily.

I slammed into something hard. Whatever it was disappeared suddenly and allowed me to slam face first into the ground. The wind flew from my lungs, making me feel like puking. I turned my head to try to figure out what I hit, but all I could see is the fuzzy outline of incoming sand. The sand slid around my legs slowly, compacting itself around my lower body painfully. The sand climbed higher as I tried to stand, but I realized that the sand from previous attacks were also compressing me into the ground. I tried to lift my right arm, but it didn't respond. I try to do the same with my other arms. Same result.

"This can not be happening!' I scream to my self. Tsunade-sama said Kazan was unskilled with sand! I had never seen anyone move so expertly! Moving sand was practically second nature to him!

Kazans sand slid past my torso, compressing the air from my lungs. I had been under tighter situations, but this one was currently freaking me out. The sand slithered over my head and I could feel the grains conceal the last bit of my head underneath it.

I could not see anything. I could not feel anything except raw sand moving roughly against me. Yet somehow I could breathe.

Okay… All I had to do was move fast enough to escape from the sand… Easy right? Just punch at this shell for as long as it takes, and escape! I can then take off my weights and move much faster than the sands could move! Perfect plan! I just-

'**Hello Lee.'**

My breath caught in my throat.

Who…?

'**You were sent to control us, weren't you? No one is allowed to control us. We control, not the other way around.'**

The sand shifted and I started to rise. Sand suddenly started to clear away from my eyes and I could see. What I saw was terrifying. I saw people everywhere incased in thick layers of sand. The people screamed continuously, but the sand continued to move freely, acting human and looking like a darker version of the person trapped inside. In my view, I saw a woman from the inside try to take command of her sands. She tried to speak by herself, but then her sands ripped at her skin, torturing her slowly. Then, somehow, she escaped the sand fully out of her own free will. However, the sand returned. And this time, when it finially encased her figure, it constricted her.

"No!" I cried.

The woman was crushed inside of the sands, now only becoming a bloody bulge of goo in waves of sand. The sand seemed to eat away at the remains of the woman until there was only sand. When the sand was finished, it went to another person to claim that unlucky individual as its prisoner.

'**Those who need to be punished are concealed. Those who fight are killed. You have been bad. You shall be concealed from now on.'** The voice growled.

Suddenly, all of the sand-covered people began to form into one large sandy mass. The sand grew to an immense size and grew arms and legs. It shaped into what looked like a giant dog, but then its face formed. The face was large and had small, evil looking eyes masked by darker shades of sand. A tail swished angrily behind the sand creature as it growled hungrily. The sand had formed into a demon raccoon. The creature took a step forward and stared into my eyes. They were angry and controlling. The raccoon then opened its mouth and roared horribly, blowing off all of my previously concealing sands. I then felt rough fangs pierce into my body.

Light exploded from nowhere as I felt the pain burn my whole body, only for it to disappear completely a moment later.

I sat up quickly, feeling cold sweat all over my raw skin. I turned my head around franticly trying to figure out where the raccoon had gone.

"Are you all right?" A voice asked.

I yelped and leaped up from the ground. I saw Kazan with a worried look in his eyes leaning over the spot where I had been laying. In front of him was a shape that looked like my body, lying in the grass, and around the shape was a mound of dug up sand.

Kazan looked down at his knees.

"I am sorry about that… I can't control my sand sometimes… It got out of control and swallowed you… I had to dig you out…" He stared down at the outline as if he was ashamed.

I then noticed something that I hadn't before. His face was much paler than what it was then we first met.

His hair was also darker. When I saw his eyes, they were lighter. I started at him in confusion.

Then I saw why.

An empty shell of Kazan was lying helplessly by the sandpit.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six; Apparent-Lee Intelligent

I stared at the sand Kazan in shock. It resembled the Kazan that I was used to. Dark clothes, lighter hair, the tattoo on his forehead.

"We need to get out of here…"

My eyes jerked away from the sand Kazan, and stared at the new person beside me. This Kazan looked terrified and was rocking somewhat.

"I need to get away…" He mumbled. His eyes were huge. He seemed to have seen the scariest thing on earth. And he probably has.

"**Gaaaa…raaaa,"** a voice growled.

My eyes darted back to the sand Kazan. It had moved from its original place. It was crawling slowly by pulling himself with his arm. He moved as if he had broken his legs, and perhaps his spine for that matter.

"No…" The boy besides me breathed. "I won't."

I stared from the sand Kazan to the one besides me many times. What was going on? Why were there two Kazans? Why was this lighter Kazan afraid of the sand one? Was my vision of the giant raccoon true? I had no idea what to do… Only two options what to do now…

I stood up slowly, knowing the light boy's eyes were glued on me. I reached down, and grabbed his hand. He protested slightly, but gave in. I took one last look at the sand boy. He was rising to his leg slowly to stand.

I whipped around, and darted away with the light Kazan in tow.

A few miles away, I finally slowed my pace, till I completely stopped. I looked back at Kazan, and saw that he still looked terrified. Every few seconds he would look over his shoulder, as if expecting something to come out and kill him.

"We're not safe here…"

I stared at him in confusion.

"Why? We are away from the other you. You should be-"

"You don't understand…" His eyes stared into mine. "That sand is only a shell of the real terror. The actually terror is much much bigger and… Travels with me…" His eyes shinned with regret before he let his head hang in defeat.

"It travels with you? How?"

"It's… sealed inside of me…" He paused.

He stared shivering like there was a freezing wind. He then stopped suddenly and looked up at me. His eyes had changed. **"GAARA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"** Kazan screamed.

He shivered again. "Away from you!" He yelled back at himself.

"**YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! I'M INSIDE YOU! JUST WAIT TILL THE SAND COMES! Ohhh boy, are you IN FOR IT!**"

So it was true. This boy really did have two people in one body. I thought Tsunade was joking when she said this, but she said was the truth. This boy really needed some help. From himself. I knew it was an insane idea, but I knew who could help him… Me. And one of my trusted friends. Hopefully she would be alright with this unexpected arrival.

As quickly as I could, I grabbed the self-arguing teen, and leaped into the trees.

"**YOU CAN'T HIDE HIM LEE! HE'S MINE! ACCEPT HIS FATE! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"**

"No!" He yelled at himself.

I have heard of people with a split personality, but this was truly ridiculous. The concealed… Whatever it was seemed to be murderous, the thing that probably destroyed the grocery store. But the outer boy seemed to be relatively innocent.

So I thought of a plan. A plan that could give this boy some piece from the torture of his… terror.

"…"

A couple minutes later I realized that there were no voices coming from behind me. I knew I was technically dragging him along, so I didn't leave him behind. I knew he was alive, because I could feel the pulse in his hand. There could be only one reason for his silence. He had a question. As politely as I could, I looked behind me with a smile. Just as I expected, he was looking straight at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"Here are we going?" He asked.

I knew that his other self was listening, so I could do nothing but hide the exact truth from the boy. I nodded my head at him shyly and muttered,

"Some place safe."

His cool gaze suddenly turned into a glare of rage. **"SAFE!? HA! Don't even bother Kido, I WILL find out were we are going, and when I do, oh ho, YOU TWO ARE DEAD!"**

I smiled.

"Even a place without any sand?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but my comment had seemed to caught him off guard.

His eyes changed back to green, and twinkled with happiness.

"Thank you."

We traveled for the rest of the way in silence.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Gaa-ruesome Assistance

We arrived at a large lake what seemed like hours later, taking in deep breaths as we ran from Shukakus sands. The view of the lake was stunning; there were trees bordering it and the moon shined high over the glass like water. I wanted to stare at the moon forever, but its mocking words finally made me look away.

"_You will never find love…"_ the moon whispered.

I shut my eyes and tried to block out the sound.

"Kazan?" Lee's sweet voice echoed from above my head. I couldn't help it but… Lee calmed me down greatly… He helped me out of the sands… How could I repay him…?

As I was lost in my mind, Lee pulled me lightly forward till we had reached the part of the lake where the reeds grew. He started to step into it when I snapped back to reality.

"Lee!" He looked to me with cool brown eyes with a hint of curiosity. "I-I can't swim!"

Lee's lips formed a small smile. My heart raced for a moment.

"Don't worry. You won't get wet at all! I promise."

He stepped into the large lake until the water was half way up his legwarmers. Lee then leaned forward into the water, till his lips were just above the waves. He whispered something faint, so faint I could barley even know if he breathed or hummed something.

Suddenly waved started to form around his face and shoot away from him, revealing the bottom of the lake. The waved went further and further away from Lee, in fact further into the sky. I stared in amazement as the water separated into what looked to be a water path. Ten feet away from Lee, the ground disappeared into motionless water. I knew the land went deeper, but it seemed like the water needed to go straight from that particular spot.

I took a small step forward. A warm hand grasped mine.

"It is alright. I got you."

All of my fear disappeared. I knew I was safe.

He led me slowly to the still water and when we reached it, he kept on walking, pulling me along ever so lightly. My foot landed on the water carefully, since I was afraid that it would sink threw to the depths of the unknown lake. My foot stood as it was on cement. Blue rippling cement, but cement none the less.

After many yards of the water path and two insanely high walls of water on either side of us, I eventually saw what we were heading to. It was a stone building. Right in the middle of this huge lake.

"**Not even **_**that**_** will protect you, Gaara! You have given me time to recover when you were being overly cautious over a stupid water puddle! Prepare to die!"**

I gasped in shock; I had completely forgotten about Shukaku! From Lees sweet kindness to the fish that were staring at me as I walked by, I had completely forgotten what were running from.

"He's coming!" I yelled as I lunged toward the building. Lee seemed surprised but ran along with me. I turned my head around and saw a wave of sand coming to us. Lee must have noticed it as well since he had bolted forward and we were at the door in a matter of seconds. Right as the door slammed shut I could hear the water hammering back to its original glassy lake form. Along with that, I could hear the threats of Shukaku screaming in my inner mind.

"Ah! Lee! It is nice to see you again." A voice said.

I whipped my head from away the door and saw a woman standing in front of Lee. She was about five feet tall with short black hair. Her skin was deep brown as if she had been in the sun too long… Or she had moved from someplace hot. She wore a creamy silk band that went around her breasts and back and had a verity of jewels dangling from it. Her skirt was also creamy colored, stretched down till it was mid thigh, and had gems from the hip till the hem at the bottom. She had gold chains in her hair, bracelets on her wrists and ankles. She looked Egyptian.

She smiled at me, and I noticed her bright green eyes. "Ah! I see that you have brought a friend. Who is she?"

I blinked for a moment and stared at Lee. He must have noticed my stare since his ears turned red. That or the woman's obscured comment.

"This is my friend Kazan. **He** is in need of your assistance."

Her eyes widened and her lips parted with shock when Lee said this. "Ah! Forgive me! From your long hair, slim figure, and eye liner I assumed that you were female." She shrugged. "I have yet to learn about this Japanese fashion that walks about my lake constantly." She turned her back to us and sat on a stool.

Once she sat down, I allowed my eyes to wonder to the surroundings. The building seemed more like a two-room hut made of stone. However, the stone was barley noticeable since the walls were draped with dark purple curtains. The floor had a divine rug on it, but I couldn't really tell what the pattern was. Scattered all around the place where bottles of liquid, small trinkets, more furniture with dark cloth, and crystals hanging from everything.

"By the way. My name is Amunet. I am a Fortune Teller, or what some people would say, a witch." She smiled again. Her gaze settled on Lee, then back to me. "There is a dark creature inside you, dear Kazan."

Lee nodded. "Yes. That is why I brought him to you. I will not trust him in any other hands beside you own."

Amunets eyes twinkled. "I do what I must." She rubbed her hand across her chest then flicked her hair. She then flicked her hand to the stool across the table from her. "Sit down, please. I wish to examine you more… thoroughly."

I looked to Lee with worried eyes. He smiled at me through his eyes. "You will be fine. I promise."

I hesitated, but still sat down across from Amunet.

She rested her chin in her hand and stared at me with strong eyes. "Ah… So I was wrong before… You have sleeping rings around your eyes. Not eye liner. I assume that you have had sleeping problems since birth?"

I nodded, surprised she could see this.

She smiled again. "Enough with this small talk. We have a demon to seek out!"

She flicked her finders over a large glass sphere that was on the table and lifted it up expertly. She held it in front of her right eye and stared at me. Her green eye had now turned into the eye of Shukaku. I jumped in shock, not having seen that eye in ages.

"My my… What a very strong demon you have… Since birth… Taken control… You only now have decided to fight against it… Why is that?"

I noticed considerably that her accent had become clearer as soon as she had put up the jewel to her eye. Her voice was originally cracked and full to the brim with an accent in which I did not recognize. Now it was strong, compact with knowledge, and smooth. I had never heard such a smooth voice in my life… If I hadn't known any better, the smoothness was almost seducing.

_She frowned when I didn't response and seemed to glare into the crystal, scaring me since her eye was reflecting as the eye of my demon. She tisked a few times and looked all around my face –sometimes lower, much to my embarrassment- as if taking in everything that I was made of._

"As far as I can tell this… Shukaku of yours has no weakness. I can however, calm him down somewhat."

"How?"

I had jumped at Lees voice. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Oh, simple really." She had put the jewel down as soon as Lee had said 'how'. Her voice was also back to normal. "I just put a spell on him, and wala! Shukaku is asleep and his sands are tame..." She put the sphere back up. _"For a little while of course. The task is simple. I will need you to sit still and trust me."_

I nodded slowly after much hesitation.

I gasped in shock. It was as if someone was digging sharp claws into my brain and was trying to rip everything out. My ears felt like they were bleeding because I could hear Shukaku screaming horribly in anger, pain, and fear. The clawing sensation settled a bit till it was only on my neck and heart. The claws kept on tugging, threatening to take out my voice and my blood pumping organ and show them to the two other people of the room; one was terrified, one was calm and focused. I wasn't entirely sure, but I think my eyes were leaking. Blackness erupted into my vision and I could no longer see the purple glittering room.

I blinked in confusion and let my eyes wander for a moment. The room was rather large, and was smoking slightly. Something made the ground shake and I fell over. I looked up, and saw something that I had regretted even before I could speak simple words as a child.

Shukaku was standing over me, with an angry scowl on his hideous face. He was about to roar when a sudden wind started to blow. It seemed amazingly strong since it was making the sand raccoon slide away from me. From behind him, I could see a giant crystal sphere –about one fourth the size of the demon- lower from the pitch black sky above. It levitated above the ground, and let off an eerie red light. The wind picked up, pushing Shukaku closer and closer to the sphere, until his tail touched it. Large smoky hands leaped from the sphere and started to grab onto the demon, pulling him even closer. He roared with rage.

From what was happening, I barley even noticed how it was becoming brighter and brighter in the room. Blinding light erupted from above the sphere and the struggling demon, making both of us look up. I squinted and saw Amunet with a smile on her face. She waved down at me and smiled rather proudly. When Shukaku howled threats at her, she smirked grimly down at him. She reached her hand down into the room and tapped the crystal sphere. Shukaku toppled over and fell face first into it. He looked rather distant now, as if I was looking at him threw a reversed blurry mirror, but I could still hear him as if he was standing right next to me.

Amunet reached her hand back into the room and grasped the sphere as if it would break under any pressure. She lifted it slowly, and before her hand was out of the darkness she hummed, "We are done now, sweetie."

I blinked and the purple room reappeared.

Amunet looked at me with a grand smile that almost screamed that she had succeeded in what she was doing.

Lee, however, was as white as a sheet, and was leaking sweat. He looked terrified.

I gave him a weak smile, as if trying to calm him down.

My eyes drifted back to the smug Amunet.

I gasped in shock. Her eye that reflected to me was now my own.

Shukaku was completely and entirely silent.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Gaa-ruesome Emotions

I had never felt so free in my life. I couldn't feel the demon in my body at all. It was as if I was a completely different person without Shukaku. And I was! I was free on him!

"_It's only temporary_." A beautiful voice called from outside of my mind.

I growled quietly. Who cares if it is only temporary? I don't! I can do what I bloody hell choose!

My eyes widened. Did I just swear? In my head? I never swear! Why would I say something like that? So Shukaku was trapped in a giant crystal ball and taken who knows where by the lady standing in front of me.

That doesn't mean I should speak like that… Even to myself…

I touched my forehead. I felt normal skin; Nothing sandy, grainy, or even bumpy; Just smooth, soft skin. I sighed. It felt so strange… Yeah, I have felt my skin before, but never like this… Not with just me, myself, and I…

I closed me eyes, searching for any presence other than in my own in the black pits of my mind. My eyelids opened slowly.

Amunet was twirling her crystal ball around her hand expertly, making it move as if it was on wires. She was resting her head on her chin and was watching her ball with a bored expression.

She quickly noticed I was watching her and her bored smirk flickered to me.

"So." She cooed. "How do you feel Subaku no Gaara?"

Unknown origins of rage swept over my body. I glared at her will all of my purpose. How dare she call me Subaku no Gaara! She waltzes into my mind, seals my demon, and takes out private information like my old title! How dare she! I twitched.

My eyes widened yet again, and a cold sweat dripped from my deep red hair. There was something wrong with me… I am _never_ this angry at _anything._ Shukaku was the one who had the anger management issues, not me. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself. I was just Gaara! There is no 'Subaku no' in it! 'Subaku no Gaara' is my sick outer shell made by the putrid sand tanuki that used to control my every movement and kill thousands. You'd think that if she had been in my mind she would have figured out that all by herself!

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly, trying to control my shock of my anger. "I don't know who that is."

Amunet slapped her small and to her head. "Of coarse you wouldn't! What could I have been thinking! The one I am thinking of is just Gaara!" She smiled, as if to correct her mistake.

I glared and a low growled came form between my lips.

She winced.

"Umm… What are we talking about? There is no Gaara here!" She turned and laughed in the direction of where a forgotten Lee was standing.

He stared at both of us with confused eyes.

"Why would we speak of some strange person when we should be congratulating Kazan for escaping the clutches of Shukaku!"

Lee still looked extremely confused.

"I say we have a party! I have wine in the back!" She shuffled away from the purple draped stool she had been sitting in when she went into my mind, and walked over to a bright glass cabinet. There were sparkling bottles of many colors: some red, others a glittering green, there was even a clear one with hair like wisps in it. She reached her hand in, and pulled out a large whine bottle full on neon pink liquid.

I could see Lee stare in wonder at the liquid, and I could feel my own skin twinge in disgust at the color. I HATE pink. Amunet skipped back with an extremely happy smile on her face. She skipped over to a large poofy sofa that was a few feet away from Lee and plopped down. The poof on the piece of furniture puffed up past the top of her thighs.

"Come! Sit down! We must enjoy ourselves!" She whipped out three goblets out of no where and placed them into the air, where they stayed as if on a table. She poured the grossly colored drink into the cups while humming to herself. She was just about done with the second cup when she jumped up and pointed her toe at Lee. "There are some cakes next to the cabinet. Lee, would you be a dear and pick a few for the three of us?" She cooed.

Lee blinked at the strange women, and walked quickly over to the cabinet.

I couldn't really tell what he was really doing since I was just looking at his awesome body. So long and lean, and yet rippling with strong muscles that had been stretched over countless hours of training. I was drooling at the thought of Lee all sweaty, breathless, and…

I shivered, trying to get hold of myself.

I limped over to the large couch, and sat on the side, trying not to sink onto it. My attempt didn't work. The couch was so deep that that my legs folded past my head. I could hear Amunet snickering at me. When I finally got my self-back to my original position –aka, standing up but leaning against the arm rest- I saw the female rolling around the couch in laughter, and Lee staring at me with his big brown eyes with bright colored cakes in his hands.

He kept on staring at me when I flushed and took my bright drink from the air. I sipped it slowly, closing my eyes trying not to look at the vile color. The flavor wasn't that bad. Only like extremely old grapes that have been rotting for the past fifty years. It was so tasty that I had to spit it out back into the cup.

My eyes rose up to Lees and stared at him through droopy eyes. He looked nervous as he placed the three-frilly cakes down, and picked up his own goblet of the disgusting solution. He swirled it around before taking a slow sip. He shuddered and tried to swallow, but only succeeded in coughing back up the pink puss just as I did. He flushed at Amunet as she stared at the two of us with big amused eyes over her second goblet. Her eyes twinkled happily as they drifted over the pink splotches across the floor.

"Uh… I forgot that we are under the age for drinking… So…" Lee said silently. He put the goblet into the air; it sat just like before.

Amunet laughed. "Forgive me. Where I come from, anyone can have wine! If they can reproduce, they can drink." She winked at something, but I couldn't tell what. "Try the cakes now!" She chugged her second goblet, and then poured her third.

Because our previous experience, it would be obvious that Lee and I were a little nervous to consume anything else that the strange women offered. Lee was the first to move toward the heavily frosted, creamy white and fake cherry red cake. He took out the fork –it was shaking- and placed it into the thick frosting. After taking apiece away, we could tell that the cake had some type of filling in it. It was darker than dirt.

"It's only chocolate." Amunet said threw a mouthful of the dessert.

Lee placed the cake in his mouth. The next second he was scarfing it down as if it was the best thing he had ever had on the face of the planet, and this piece was the last in existence. I couldn't help but gock at him.

He looked at me with heart like eyes and grumbled something that sounded like, "Jyu mush grie dish!"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, and lowered my eyes to my cake. What is the flavor that makes Lee look at it like it's his lover…?

I took a confused bite and melted. The taste was amazing. Everything was fluffy and yet was not sweet at all. I couldn't tell the exact flavor, but I knew I just had to have more. Just like Lee had done moments before, I was scarfing down the cake. I could hear Lee thank Amunet for the cure, and the food. I stood up, licking my hands, and scurried to the cabinet to get more cakes. Amunet said something about asking us to come again soon. I grabbed one of the cakes and shoved it in my mouth. I heard Lee yell my fake name in shock over the muffled noises of the cake being chewed.

It was so delicious! I felt a hand on my back and whipped around, frosting flying from my face. Lee stared at me with shocked eyes. God, he looked cute like that. I grabbed another piece of the amazing dessert and stared at Lee with big puppy dog eyes. He must of thought I was cute too since he turned bright red.

I was about to cram the cake into my mouth when I was slammed to a wall. The pain made my legs buckle from beneath me and I fell on all fours. I stared at my pusher-downer through stunned eyes and saw Lee.

His eyes were humorous, embarrassed, and angered all at the same time. What a strange facial expression… Hmm…

I crammed the cake into my mouth, and crawled over to the cabinet to get more.

"Kazan! Knock it off!" A voice yelled.

I laughed as I stacked cakes into my arms. I turned my head over to Amunet, and saw her laughing hysterically. It must have been a funny picture. A previously demon controlled boy covered with mounds of frosting, stuffing countless amounts of cakes into him mouth, and another boy beyond frustrated with the other for being so rude. Well, I didn't really care what Lee was doing… I just wanted some more cakes! YAY CAKE!

I suddenly felt warmth all around me and I then suddenly saw the ceiling of the purple covered room. I was shifted to something warm and hard, and I saw one of my cakes fall onto what ever it was. It was Lee's chest. Lee had picked me up bridal style. Wait…. WHAT THE FUDGE?! My arms shook like crazily and a large piece of cake landed right on his face. It was a funny sight. The only way to get the cake off his face was to lick it off… I laughed evilly at the thought.

We suddenly whipped around before I could act on my thoughts. It was so fast I almost puked.

"Amunet! I am so sorry for Kazan's actions! Please forgive us!"

Amunet couldn't hear us over her laughter.

With a flustered frown on his face, Lee carried me out of the building and out into the blue pathway of the lake. Oh, if he only knew what was running threw my head… How tasty the cake and his skin would be together… Oh, god….

About an hour later, we were on the shore of the lake and far away from the entrance to the water pathway. Lee had sadly washed away the frosting with water, and I made myself sulk underneath a tree a few yards away from him with my wonderful cake. Don't give me wrong, I love the cake, but it would taste so much better if it was on the boy right in front of me. If I just…

Wait… Right in front of me? Why am I being lifted up? Why is the hot man who I like so much giving me an angry glare? Why am I being carried to the waters edge? Why- oh, fuck.

"LEE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I yelled as I tried to get myself out of the water. I whipped my face with my arm and tried to get the water out of my eyes. Wait! My cakes were in my arms! I looked down and sure enough my heavenly cakes were devolving into the water. I screamed.

"Kazan you need to calm down." Some voice said. I was trying too hard to get the soggy cakes back together. I continued to scream and described in high-pitched wails how tasty the cakes were.

"Kazan, knock it off!" He slapped the dessert mush out of my hands. I dived after them and landed hard in the water.

"GAARA!" I froze, face inches from the waves, body submerged under the once clear water, and frosting dissolving off of every inch of my body.

I stared up at the other male with big shocked eyes and a gaping mouth.

He froze and placed his hand behind his head. "I am sorry… I do not know why I said that name… It… just came out…" He looked down at me finally.

I still stared at him with shock. But not how you would think. Inside I was literally dancing. He said my actual name! It sounded so sweet when he said it! I wanted to tie him to a tree and make him say my name a billion times! I rose slowly, my eyes still wide. I so badly wanted to make him say my name again. To feel him beneath me. What ever it took I wanted it. I was about a foot from him, when I raised my hand to him. He looked from my hand to my face a few times, and it was obvious that he was confused. Oh, I was so close… **So** close.

The next second, he was out of the water, and walking from the shore. "Come on, Kazan! I want to show you the town!"

I sighed. So close, and yet so far… I strode out of the water, and walked with him to town.

"Over there is the academy where young boys and girls learn to become ninjas, and over there is the book store." Lee said as he showed us around. He paused next to a giant heap of rubble.

I just wanted to keep going, but he seemed to be frozen to the ground.

He stared at me with sad eyes. "This was the store you destroyed… Wasn't it?"

My face was emotionless and I nodded.

He faced toward the rubble again, and was like that for a few minuets. He then smiled suddenly and gave me a grand smile. "It was Shukaku's fault however! Not yours! We shall not fret about what happened in the past!" He grabbed my hand and sprinted away.

Blocks away from the store, he finally slowed down, not once saying anything. When he did stop, however, it was extremely fast, and our hands shot apart. I almost fell down. His eyes were locked on something that was far away, and he seemed to have stopped breathing. A blush was also creeping up onto his cheeks. I wanted to know what or who was doing that to him and what I saw made me extremely angry.

A female.

How could a_ female _catch my Lees attention?

Yes, I said it._ My_ Lees attention.

She looked exactly like another female that has crossed our path today. She had bright pink hair –god, I have had ENOUGH WITH PINK - had slim figure, practically nothing up front, and stood like she was extremely bored. What was so special about this girl?

I hate her for catching Lee's attention.

"Sakura-chan! How nice it is to see you!"

A _sweet_ name for a _sweet_ girl. Ugh, disgusting.

"Oh... Hi Lee... How are you?"

I hate how her voice rang threw the air, so bored sounding, without a care in the world.

"Oh, I am doing very well, thank you!" He put a hand behind his head and blushed even darker. He must have been very attracted to her.

I hate how she makes him blush... I can only do that if I think really hard about it. She doesn't even have to move!

She turned to me with bright emerald eyes. She looked me up and down, and started to turn red in the cheeks. "Lee... Who is this?" She asked, not once taking her eyes off of me.

She looks at me how Lee looks at her. I hate how she ignores him. I hate that she sees me attractive when she doesn't know how wonderful Lee is.

"Oh! Yes! This is my friend Kazan! Kazan! Say 'Hello' to Sakura!"

I glared at her and nudged my head.

"It's nice to meet you." Sakura said with a smile.

I wanted to puke. The way she smiles sweetly. The way her lips purked up ever so gently. Did I mention that I hated sweet stuff? If she was a food, she would be a ten pound cake of pure sugar covered with chocolates, frosting, jaw breakers, cotton candy, and any other sweet junk there is out there. I shivered just thinking about it. She was so sweet I could feel my teeth rot as if my mouth was infested with cavities.

How could Lee like this thing standing before us? She obviously paid too much attention to herself, and probably fell for every jackass in the town. That must be one reason why she was looking at me in such a way. She has awful taste.

I hate her for it.

"Umm... Sakura-chan...?" Lee said quietly.

Sakura nodded her head toward him, never taking her eyes off of me.

I hated how she scanned over every feature. I wanted to gorge her eyes out.

"I was wondering... If... you would like to go out with me later this week?"

Her face immediately turned red.

Inwardly I smiled. She will look like that when I strangle her. However, I realized that she was going to do.

"Lee!" She practically screamed. "How dare you ask me out on _another_ date!"

Another?

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not interested?! How many times do I have to say I wouldn't be caught dead with a creepy big eyed, spandex wearing, spazzy, overly dramatic creep like you! I've had enough Lee! GET. LOST!"

Lee stared at her with big shocked eyes, and his mouth was gapping open like a fish.

My blood was boiling. Every word that had come out of her mouth had made me twitch with anger. She was so oblivious to who she was talking to; Someone who was offering himself on a gold platter of love and a momentarily demon free sand controller who was ready to blow any moment.

"Al-alright Sakura-chan... I understand... Good day..." He started to walk off slowly. She turned to me with bright eyes and even a bright smile.

I wanted to rip her face into pieces.

"Sorry you had to see that! I can't count how many times that creep has tried to ask me out!"

Creep?!

"He's just getting sooo annoying! I couldn't take it anymore!" She turned her head away and her cheeks turned red again. "But... if _you_ asked me out, it would probably be a different story..." She turned her head up to me as if expecting a friendly smile, and twinkling eyes wishing for love... A face Lee would give to her any moment of the day if she hadn't been so bloody cruel to him.

Instead my livid eyes pierced into her own and my mouth carved into an angry scowl. "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last piece of humanity left in existence."

I stormed away, hearing her gasp and perhaps the sound of soon to be tears.

'**That was quite a show.'**

I froze. I was not expecting, at all, to hear my demons dark voice again. I was fearful at first, but my hatred for the girl made me strong.

_'Ahh... Shukaku... You have awoken early...' _

**'I have to say, that witch has a lot of power in that eye of hers, but not even that could keep ME down. And the anger you showed that girl! Ha! If I didn't even know any better, I'd say that you were me!'**

I growled. I had just met the girl, and I wanted to make her life a living hell, and Skukaku was just the thing I needed to do that. _'Oh, shut it you stupid raccoon. I have a proposal to make.'_

**'Oh? And that would be, you little sick scheming worm you?'  
**_'Something we can take BOTH of our anger out on,'_ I growled with an evil smile curling onto my face.

**'Heh heh heh... I'm listening.'**

It was very late when a pink hared female dragged her feet to her front door. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and she was sniffling pitifully. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed her door opened and stumbled into a cool living room. She had been crying over her old love, Sasuke, who had left her a few months ago, and over the boy who was with Lee earlier. He looked almost hotter than Sasuke, but his temper was _much_ worse. And yet... She could understand why he didn't want her. She wasn't exactly nice to Lee and from what she could tell, Kazan -if that's what the red heads name was - liked him very much.

She laughed to herself as she placed her purse on the counter, and started to walk toward the staircase.

'I think I might have insulted a fan of Lees...' She thought to herself.

She laughed openly now, thinking it was impossible for someone to like, let alone love, a freak like Lee. His looks were horrible, his styles of clothes were hideous, and it seemed like he was gay with his teacher.

'''Gai Sensei!' 'Lee,'" Sakura replayed in her head. She sniggered and started to climb her stares, her spirits rising.

She paused in front of her door, fist on the knob, and head resting on the hard wood.

'What _is_ Lee doing with a guy like Kazan, anyway? I have never seen Kazan in my life, and yet here he is, walking with the worst possible example of a ninja there is!' She knew how strong Lee was, but honestly, she didn't really care.

'Must have been showing him around...' She thought as she pushed her door open. She sighed with contentment as she stared into her room; her light pink walls reflecting off the moon light, the desk in the corner with many assorted scrolls and the sort. Her soft, plush bed, welcomed her with it's neat folds and cloud like structure. She stumbled over to it, and fell onto it, smiling happily as the comforter fluffed out under her weight. She kicked off of her shoes, and crawled up to her pillow, taking in its scents.

'I'll just forget about Lee and his little friend Kazan. It's not like I'll ever see _him_ again.'

She rolled over onto her side and yawned loudly. She was asleep in seconds.

A red hared boy sat on the roof of a building across the street from where Sakura lived. He was squatting down with his forearms resting on his knees. His balance was perfect, so he wasn't worried about falling into the street, no matter how close he was to the edge. His green eyes glared into the window where the pink hared girl was sleeping.

_'How dare she sleep so calmly after what she did to him...'_ He growled angrily to himself.

**'She doesn't have a care in the world that she is in mortal danger... Heh heh heh...'** A dark voice chuckled back to him.

_'Shut up Shukaku. Are you ready for this?'_

**'Hell yes I'm ready!'** His voice was crackling with anticipation and excitement.

_'Good. Now... lets make some wood BURN.' _

The boy lifted up a piece of paper and rubbed it between his fingers roughly. He took in a deep breath, and blew out quickly. A blast of fire shot out from the paper and slammed itself into the wall of Sakura's house.

Sakura jumped out of bed as soon as she heard a bizarre slamming sound. She looked around blinking slowly at everything, starting to think that she had imagined it.

Just when she was about to climb back into her bad, the sound echoed threw the halls once more. She whipped around and stared at her opened door.

'I swear I closed that thing...' She walked up to it cautiously and looked out of it. Every thing seemed fine.

A crackling sound rumbled deeply from somewhere in the living room.

She took a step toward the stares and leaned over to possibly see what was going on. A flicker of red and orange caught her attention.

'Fire!' She yelled in her head.

She leaped down the stares and rushed to the fire, which had burned a hole in the wall and was crawling its way to her sofa. She went to get some water from her sink, when it leaped at her hissing furiously and flickering darkly. For a moment, it seemed to be telling her something, but she ignored it. She got as much water as she could into a bucket she found, and dumped it on the fire.

It didn't work.

Instead, the fire hissed, angrier than ever, and sped across her living room, leaving a trail of hot flames across her carpet. It leaped up the wall, consuming in everything and leaving it in a burnt crisp.

A rather thick flame rippled its way toward Sakura, who was gapping at the fire with shock. It slithered over to her, and came extremely close before Sakura reacted. She picked up a fire extinguisher that was lying around and blasted it at the fire.

Nothing.

It crept closer, threatening to burn her.

She looked around franticly, noticing that the rest of the fire had engulfed her whole living room, and started to climb up her stares. Smoke caught her attention, and she took in a deep breath of it accidentally. It was horribly raw, and tasted like every thing wrong in the earth in one breath. Somehow, this reminded her of someone who she knew.

In her daze of trying to figure out who it reminded her of, the small flame jumped onto her and burned her skin. She screamed in pain and fell over. The flame seemed to have stopped to observe her sadly, before it crept closer. It singed her arms, making her scream again.

"Nothing is working!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Of coarse it's not working." A dark voice growled. "This is no ordinary fire."

Sakura rolled over quickly and came face to face with a red-haired boy. He was kneeling over her, with an angry expression on his face.

"Oh, Kazan! Thank god you are here! This fire! It's every where! And it won't go away!"

Kazan glared at her. "Like I said, it isn't ordinary fire. It's Personality Fire. It gets an emotion from someone and attaches itself to another. In this situation, the person its emotion has come from is Lee's." His eyes drifted over to the stare case.

**'Heh heh heh... Looks like Lee's fire is interested in the girls room!**' A voice growled in amusement.

Sakura gasped at the extra voice she heard and stared at Kazan in horror.

"Who was that?" She coughed, as she took in a breath of the awful smoke.

"No one of your concern." Kazan said as he stood up and walked into the flaming living room. She was about to call out to him to say it wasn't safe, but instead gasped in shock as he walked into the fire as if it was nothing. Nothing in fact, because the fire retreated from where he stepped. It looked like he had his own little fire protection bubble as he walked deeper and deeper into the blaze. "You know... You really shouldn't let your emotions control you like they do..." Kazan said as he watched the flames pick apart a photo of the girl's family. "They tend to make people angry."

Sakura thought about this for a moment and stared at the boy. "Why would the fire be attacking me? Lee likes me."

Kazan turned toward her with an increasingly angry expression. "He doesn't like you. He **loves** you. And you're too blind to see that! You are a stuck up little rat and this is exactly what you deserve!"

Sakura stared at him with shock, not expecting such a harsh outburst from him.

He lowered his head and growled, "Have you noticed how Lee always comes back to you, even though you yell and punch him away? Have you noticed how the fire does not dim even you splash water at it? This fire is the love that you have been ignoring, and it has had enough." He walked back to her, and leaned over the girl.

A little flame leaped onto her, and started to dance around her body. She screamed in pain. She gasped quickly and yelled, "How do you know this?"

Kazan's eyes flickered with grim amusement. He placed a hand on her burning cheek as if to sooth her.

She sighed thinking that he was going to lift her away from Lee's passionate fire, and take her to safely. She imagined quickly about how his lips would feel against hers.

"Because my own fire burns for Lee."

She stared at him blankly, and winced as the fire curled around her. So she was right. This boy _did_ like Lee…

"My fire has been left to die for so long. It has been hated and despised. Until I met Lee, that is. My fire burns bright when he is around, and it worms me to the core. If you could just get over yourself, you might realize how beautiful Lee is." He got up and stared into the fire. He took in a deep breath of the smoke before turning to walk out of the hole in the wall.

"Wait!" Sakura screamed. "Aren't you going to help me?"

Kazan turned to her with blank eyes.

"No. You do not care for it, but it cares for you. It will give you the attention that it has been craving to give you since you have been blowing it off."

The fire started to grow bigger as if feeding off of the boy's words. It stared to swallow the girl and her lungs screamed their loudest.

"I bid you a farewell Sakura."

She stared at him with big, terrified eyes; terrified that he would be the last thing she would ever see.

"I leave you here to burn in the love of Lee."


End file.
